


Trailer Trashed

by FantasyEX



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Body Hair, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Hair Kink, Impregnation, Incest, Kissing, Multi, Oral Sex, Pubic Hair, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Sweat, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyEX/pseuds/FantasyEX
Summary: CommissionFor years, the Kanker Sisters have been trying their absolute best to get their hands on the Eds.When they finally manage to drag Edd "Double D" into their trailer, they decide to make the most out of it...
Relationships: Edd "Double D"/Lee Kanker, Edd "Double D"/Marie Kanker, Edd "Double D"/May Kanker, Lee Kanker/May Kanker, Marie Kanker/Lee Kanker, Marie Kanker/May Kanker
Kudos: 9





	Trailer Trashed

The Eds had never been particularly good at dating. The girls around Peach Creek usually laughed off their advances. Their poor luck with girls lasted well into their teenage years, and as the trio moved on to bigger and better get-rich-quick schemes, they did so alone, without the female companionship they had come to desire.   
  
There was, however, one very, _very_ big exception…   
  
“ _KANKERS!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Ed and Eddy scrambled out of the trailer park, not sparing a single glance over their shoulders as they darted for their car. They were inside and peeling out of the park in another moment, Eddy leaning out of the window to yell back through the cloud of exhaust they left in their wake.   
  
“We’ll be back, Double D!”   
  
With that, the pair was gone, leaving behind a pair of skid marks on the pavement. Edd hadn’t been so lucky, though. He had made it a step or two past the Kankers’ trailer when they grabbed him and dragged him inside, despite his protests and his calls for his friends to come back.   
  
The first thing Edd noticed about the trailer was the heat. It hadn’t been incredibly warm out that day, but the cramped interior of the mobile home was nothing short of stifling. Sweat was dripping down his face, rolling out from beneath his black ski hat almost before he was through the door. There was a humid, warm closeness to the air, an oppressive heat that left Edd feeling flushed and sticky with sweat during his brief trip through the trailer. He was dragged through the cluttered living room, groaning and cringing at the mess he passed by, and into an equally-messy bedroom. He yelped as he was tossed onto the oversized, three-person bed by the three Kanker Sisters.   
  
Lee stood in front of her sisters, her hands on her hips, her lips stretched into a cocky grin. Most of her freckled face was hidden beneath a mess of curly, ginger hair, but Edd could tell she was eyeing him up behind those curls. She wore jeans and a sleeveless, white, polka-dotted tank top. She twisted the bottom of her shirt, wringing it between her hands as she stared down her captive, her obscured eyes doubtless filled with hunger behind her red hair.   
  
May stood beside Lee, absentmindedly twirling a curl of her long, blonde hair around her finger, pouting slightly. She wasn’t about to turn her nose up at Edd - she knew she should take what she could get, after all - but she had been hoping to get her hands on Ed for a long time. Her free hand toyed with the waistband of her baggy, red shorts, her fingers occasionally sliding over her exposed midsection and tugging at her loose, gray shirt in an effort to relieve herself from the oppressive heat inside the trailer.   
  
Marie pushed her way past her sisters, clearly the most excited of the bunch at having dragged Edd into their bedroom. He was, after all, _her_ crush. She flipped her short, messy, blue hair, brushing it away from her face. She was grinning, eager excitement beaming from her face as she approached the bed, hiking up her black tank top, the belt of her baggy, camouflage pants already undone. It was only then, as Marie climbed onto the bed, kneeling beside her crush, that Edd noticed something very distinct about the Kankers.   
  
As the Kanker Sisters closed in on Edd, he couldn’t help but notice their hair. More specifically, he couldn’t help but notice their _body_ hair. All three of them had messy, curly nests of armpit hair, from which sweat dripped and steam wafted into the air. Edd could smell them already, their musky, womanly scent filling the stuffy room. He glanced between the sisters, noticing them toying with their shirts, lifting them, tugging them away from their sweaty bodies to reveal thick bushes, creeping up from under their panties, running in thick trails which tapered off at their bellybuttons. He swallowed nervously, trying his best not to let the steamy, sweaty smell quickly filling the room get to him.   
  
“What’cha lookin’ at, Double D?”   
  
Edd’s gaze snapped up, shifting away from Marie’s hairy pantyline to the smug grin stretched across her lips. The teasing edge to her voice told him that she _knew_ he was looking, and that she wasn’t about to let him live it down. Slowly, she raised her arms, folding her hands behind her head, giving Edd a good look at her hairy underarms.   
  
“I didn’t catch you staring at my hairy pits,” Marie teased. “ _Did I?”_ _  
_ _  
_ Edd’s cheeks burned red. He shook his head, trying to scoot away from Marie, only for Lee and May to climb onto the bed, one girl on either side of him, pinning his arms down.   
  
“I think he was, Marie,” Lee snickered, flashing Edd a smirk, her curly hair bobbing as she turned her head to face him. “I never would’a guessed your little boy toy would be such a weirdo!”   
  
“W- Wait a minute!” Edd protested. “I wasn’t looking at- at _that!”_ _  
_ _  
_ The Kankers laughed derisively, and Marie swung her leg over Edd’s waist, planting her hands on his chest, pinning him firmly to the bed as she plopped her hips down on top of him. She wiggled back and forth, playfully giggling as she ground herself against his crotch. He could feel the heat between her thighs, radiating from the sweaty bush growing wild and untrimmed around her pussy.   
  
“I don’t buy it!” Marie sneered, leaning down over top of Edd.   
  
“That’s right!” May chimed in. “We can _tell_ what a freak you are!”   
  
“You want to sniff ‘em,” Lee teased. “Don’t you?”   
  
“ _No!”_ Edd yelped insistently. “Absolutely not!”   
  
The sisters all shared a sly, knowing glance, grinning as Marie scooted off of Edd. Lee and May pulled him up, working him into a kneeling position as their sister tugged her pants off, kicking them off the bed. Edd swallowed nervously at the sight of her panties, practically overflowing with steamy, sweat-drenched curls of blue hair. Marie leaned back, reclining on the bed, her arms folded behind her head, her hairy armpits on full display.   
  
“Give him what he wants, girls,” Marie prompted.   
  
“Wait a minute!” Edd protested. “I don’t- _MMMPH!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Lee and May pushed his head down, forcing his face into Marie’s armpit. Edd was cut off, muffled against the stuffy, sweaty nest of hair pressed against his nose and mouth. His eyes went wide, and he let out a stifled whimper, trying his best to hold his breath. He was bent over, on all fours over Marie, his head held down by May as Lee’s hands roamed over his back.   
  
“Now that your little lover boy is nice and quiet,” Lee began, grinning smugly. “Let’s see what he’s packin’!”   
  
Her hands trailed down his back, her fingers toying with the waistband of his pants. She stopped short of undressing him, though, teasingly letting her palms come to rest on his rear, cupping his behind. He struggled a bit more as Lee groped his ass, squeezing and kneading as she worked her way between his legs. A weak, breathless groan escaped his lips as Lee’s hand finally reached his crotch.   
  
“What’s wrong, Double D?” Lee teased, giving Edd’s soft cock a teasing squeeze through his pants. “I thought you _liked_ Marie’s stinky pits…”   
  
_“Mmngh…”_ _  
_ _  
_ Edd was struggling now, fighting to keep his eyes open. He didn’t dare breathe, but he was stuck, his nose pressed firmly into the hairy crease of Marie’s underarm. It was only a matter of moments before he was forced to inhale, reluctantly drawing in the stuffy, musky scent of Marie’s sweaty pit.   
  
“ _Oh!_ What’s going on down here?” Lee asked playfully.   
  
Edd shut his eyes, blushing hard as the overwhelming smell of Marie’s armpit stink filled his nostrils. He breathed in the fresh, sweaty steam, shuddering, his cock springing to life in Lee’s hand, stiffening almost instantly in response to the womanly musk he unwillingly inhaled. His next breath, however, was less reluctant.   
  
“ _Mmm…_ He’s getting into it!” Marie chuckled. “I feel him snorting up my pit stink!”   
  
Edd was thankful the Kankers couldn’t hear him moan. His lips parted, a shaky gasp escaping as he sniffed at Marie’s underarm. He drew in another deep inhale, then another, and another. Before he knew it, he was sniffing eagerly, snorting up Marie’s smell, his erection throbbing away in Lee’s grasp.   
  
“He’s _so_ fuckin’ hard!” Lee remarked, her voice just the slightest bit shaky with excitement. “Your pits are _really_ turnin’ him on, Marie!”   
  
“ _Mmnph…”_ _  
_ _  
_ Edd’s protest was half-hearted at best. Even if he hadn’t been smothered by Marie’s armpit, he wouldn’t have sounded very genuine. He couldn’t hide his erection. He couldn’t hide the redness in his cheeks. He couldn’t hide the way his body trembled with each breath he drew. The Kankers had him right where they wanted him, and now, he didn’t want them to let go.   
  
“Let me see his cock!” May squeaked excitedly, releasing Edd and scooting across the bed to join Lee. “I want to watch, too!”   
  
She jostled for position with her sister, eagerly tugging Edd’s pants down to his knees as she did so. She and Lee stopped and gasped, staring at Edd’s now-exposed cock. It throbbed, thick and hard, leaking pre-cum, hanging nearly halfway down his thighs. They both reached out, lacing their fingers together around its shaft.   
  
Edd could only gasp, his tongue slipping out, dragging its way through the hairy crease of Marie’s armpit as her sisters started teasing his cock. He huffed up as much of Marie’s musky scent as he could, lapping at her sweaty underarm, savoring the salty-sweetness of her hairy pit.   
  
“ _Oooh…_ That feels nice,” Marie sighed. “He’s licking my armpit now!”   
  
“What a pervert!” Lee jeered.   
  
“That’s not her pussy, Double D!” May teased. “Boys aren’t supposed to lick girls _there!”_ _  
_ _  
_ The Kankers laughed derisively at Edd. Lee and May stroked his shaft, their hands locked together, their movements perfectly in sync. Up and down, their fingers began to glide over his sensitive skin, coaxing out wet little spurts of arousal. He was moaning all the while, snorting and sniffing desperately as he ate out Marie’s armpit. He was losing control of himself, shivering from the uncontrollable pleasure, his head spinning from the smell filling his nostrils.   
  
Everything was too much. There was no way he could resist. Edd started to roll his hips, thrusting into the Kankers’ hands. Lee and May laughed, giggling excitedly as they stroked him faster, keeping time with his thrusts. Edd couldn’t control himself any longer. He snorted greedily at Marie’s armpit, dazed by her intoxicating scent. He dragged his tongue up her hairy crease, moaning at the salty sweat he was rewarded with. He pumped his hips faster and faster, desperate for some relief from the mounting pressure between his legs.   
  
“ _Oops!_ Butterfingers!”   
  
May’s voice, sly and squeaky, came just as she and Lee released Edd’s cock, leaving him thrusting desperately into thin air. His cock bounced, pre-cum squirting from his pulsing tip as he fucked his way into nothingness, groaning in frustration into Marie’s underarm.   
  
“Sorry, but you’re just _so_ wet!” Lee snickered. “We couldn’t hold on!”   
  
“Guess you’ll just have to settle for my smelly pits, huh?” Marie teased, pushing Edd’s face even more firmly into her armpit. “Take a _big_ whiff and _maybe_ I’ll let you cum!”   
  
Edd couldn’t take it any longer. He _needed_ to cum, and he wasn’t about to let the Kankers keep him from unloading. A low, lusty growl was all the warning Marie got before her captive had suddenly broken free from her grip, pinning her to the bed. Edd knelt above Marie, straddling her waist, panting heavily as she blinked up at him, confused. He pinned her wrists down, holding her arms above her head, and leaned down, burying his face in her armpit as he started to grind against her.   
  
“H- Hey!” Marie squeaked in surprise. “What are- _Oh!”_ _  
_ _  
_ A firm thrust from Edd, his shaft sliding along Marie’s panties, shut her up. He snorted greedily at her hairy underarm, huffing up all the musky, sweaty steam he could as he rubbed his cock against her slit. He pulled his hips back, pressing his cockhead against her panties, and pushed.   
  
“Wait a minute!” Marie groaned. “If you wanna fuck me, at _least_ take my panties off f- _OOOHHH!”_ _  
_ _  
_ A loud, sharp _snap_ interrupted her. Edd thrust forward, grunting as his cock ripped through Marie’s underwear, splitting her panties, revealing her bushy, hair-covered cunt. His shaft plunged into her folds, sliding through her sweaty pubic curls and pushing between her tight pussy lips. She shrieked, shuddering at the feeling of her waistband snapping into her skin as Edd bottomed out inside her in a single stroke.   
  
“F- F- _Fuck,_ Double D!” Marie stammered. “Calm down!”   
  
Edd ignored her, his pace quickening, his strokes becoming deep, hard thrusts. Wet _slaps_ filled the air, coupled with primal grunts and loud, shameless snorting from Edd, his face still stuffed into Marie’s armpit. He fucked her with wild desperation, pumping his hips as fast and hard as he could, his body screaming at him to unload his heavy, aching balls.   
  
“ _Ah! Ah! Ah! S- S- Sooo deep!"_ Marie grunted, her face flushed red, steam rolling in big, cloudy puffs up from her armpits as she began to sweat even more. “ _Fuuuck!”_ _  
_ _  
_ “Didn’t know he had it in him!” Lee remarked, her hand sliding into her jeans.   
  
“Yeah!” May agreed, lifting her arm to sniff the dark patch of armpit sweat forming in her shirt. “ _Mmf…_ Kinda makes _me_ want a turn!”   
  
“Not worried about _your_ man getting jealous?” Lee teased, playfully nudging her sister.   
  
A sudden, low growl from Edd interrupted the sisters. He _snapped_ his hips against Marie, his pace quickening to its peak. He drilled Marie’s wet, hairy, sweat-drenched pussy, coaxing little squirts of arousal and puffs of steam out from the thick tangle of curls. Marie was panting heavily, biting her lip hard, her eyes crossed as she struggled to keep the immense pleasure she felt inside her body.   
  
She failed, of course.   
  
With one last firm thrust, Edd buried himself inside Marie, drawing in one more deep breath, sucking up the stuffy scent of her armpit sweat as he came inside her. Marie’s mouth opened, and she let out a weak, shaky moan, unable to find the words for what she was feeling. Her tongue flopped limp out of her lips, her legs reflexively wrapped around Ed’s waist, her ankles locking behind the small of his back. She could only grunt and gasp, wordless moans of ecstasy escaping her lips as she felt Edd’s heat pouring into her.   
  
Edd ground himself against Marie, grunting into her underarm as his balls flexed and tensed against the next of hair between her legs. His cock swelled and pulsed rhythmically, his cum surging out with audible _spurts_ as it gushed, hot and thick, into Marie’s womb. Each rope, each fat, heavy wad of semen, was a guarantee that Marie would be knocked up. With such a potent, heavy load of fresh, virile jizz pumping straight into her babymaker, there was absolutely no way she was walking away from this without getting pregnant. She was just fine with that, if it meant she could cum as hard as she was right now every time Edd came inside her.   
  
“ _H- Holy f- f- fu-u-uck,”_ Marie gasped shakily. “ _S- So f- f- full…”_ _  
_ _  
_ Edd gave one last grunt as he pulled out of Marie, unceremoniously withdrawing his still-hard cock. Marie’s cunt twitched and flexed for a moment, then Edd’s load came drooling out of her. His cum rolled in thick globs down her pubic hair, disappearing into the steamy, hairy crack of her ass and soaking into the bed. Marie could only lie back, stare at the ceiling, and try her very best to catch her breath, her head still spinning from the life-changing orgasm she was coming down from.   
  
Lee and May, meanwhile, sat by silently, their soft, shaky breathing only just audible over Edd’s heavy, lustful panting. Lee chewed her lip, her fingers slipping past the waistband of her panties, sliding their way through the tangled mess of ginger curls between her thighs. Her cheeks were flushed, and beneath the messy, curly hair hanging over her face, she was staring intently at the thick load dribbling out of Marie’s freshly-used pussy.   
  
Edd turned to face the two Kankers, glowering at them, his lustful gaze passing first over May’s busty chest, then toward the hand Lee had stuffed down her pants. Wordlessly, he was on her, pinning the redhead down beside her breathless, fuck-drunk sister before she could react. The only sound Lee managed to make was a soft, surprised yelp as she was flipped over, made to kneel over top of Marie, her jeans roughly pulled down to her knees by Edd.   
  
With Lee’s rear exposed, her soft, plump cheeks squeezed snugly by her too-tight panties, there was no question of who was in control now. Edd gripped her underwear and tore it apart, roughly yanking the fabric in opposite directions, ripping a hole to reveal Lee’s hair-ringed asshole. Lee glanced over her shoulder, flashing Edd a cocky grin.   
  
“Ya got somethin’ against our underwear, Double D?” she teased. “Ya don’t have to rip ‘em apart like that!”   
  
Lee swayed her rear enticingly, shaking her hips as Edd grabbed hold of her waist. She hadn’t quite realized the reality of the situation just yet. In her mind, she was still fully in control. Edd, she thought, was just a weak, nerdy boy to be teased and played with. She didn’t understand, just yet, that she and her sisters had pushed him a _bit_ too far.   
  
“What’s the matter?” Lee asked. “Is my butt not as hot as Marie’s pits? I _knew_ you were a real weirdo, Double D- _AAAHHH!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Edd pushed his hips forward, plunging his full length into Lee’s tight, hairy asshole. His cock forced its way into her rear passage, sliding balls-deep inside in a single, rough thrust. He groaned as he bottomed out, squeezing Lee’s bubbly butt cheeks in his hands as her ass clenched around his shaft.   
  
Any sense of confidence Lee had was taken away with that one, single thrust. She was pushed forward, toppling over onto Marie, her face squashed against her sister’s chest. She didn’t have time to pick herself up before Edd started to fuck her ass, pumping his hips, roughly rocking his body back and forth, thrusting deep, hard, and fast. His balls _slapped_ against Lee’s hairy cunt, and his balls-deep strokes, each just as firm as the last, knocked her over every time she shakily tried to sit up.   
  
“ _Ah! F- FUCK!_ It’s t- too big!” Lee grunted. “Marie! G- Get your boyfriend the _fuck_ offa me!”   
  
Marie didn’t respond. She was still dazed,breathless, staring blankly at the ceiling as she basked in her afterglow. With her arms folded behind her head, her sweaty armpits were exposed, steaming in the stuffy air, fresh wisps of musky scent wafting up around Lee’s head.   
  
Lee could only whimper and grunt as Edd fucked her from behind. She was already feeling lightheaded from the smell of Marie’s pits. It definitely wasn’t unpleasant, but if she could help it, she didn’t want to give in so easily to edd’s animalistic urges. She tried her best to keep from moaning, only for a low, sultry gasp to escape her lips as Edd slapped her ass.   
  
“ _Nnnaaahhh…”_ _  
_ _  
_ Lee’s efforts at continuing to appear aloof and uninterested quickly faltered. Edd’s cock, long and thick, was stretching her out _just_ right. Every thrust sent a shockwave of pleasure through her body. She could feel herself getting hotter and wetter, fresh arousal running down her thighs. She was panting heavily, the scent of Marie’s armpits beginning to mingle with her own as sweat dotted her skin. Her face was red, flushed with heat and lust, and there was no denying now how much she was enjoying this.   
  
Edd’s breathing quickened, as did his pace. The hard, heavy, rhythmic _slap_ of his hips on Lee’s ass, his balls against her hairy cunt, filled the room. He squeezed her cheeks hard, his fingers squishing into the soft, fatty flesh of her plump behind. He gave her ass another firm slap, drawing a yelp out of Lee as she succumbed to her mounting pleasure.   
  
Lee’s breath escaped her lips in a low, shaky moan, building into a desperate, staccato series of cries. She shuddered, squirting onto the bed and over Marie, her juices splattering across her sister’s belly. She slumped forward, her head slipping to the side as she unconsciously sought out Marie’s underarm. She buried her face in her sister’s smelly, hairy armpit and took a big sniff, huffing up Marie’s sweaty musk. The scent intensified her climax, drawing out more potent pleasure, blurring her vision, making her head spin.   
  
Edd groaned, burying himself inside Lee’s asshole. Her pucker, tight, hairy, and steaming, flexed rhythmically around his shaft. Her body’s orgasmic contractions brought him to his limit, milking out his load. He ground against Lee, her butt sucking him off as he pumped his cum into her bowels. Each spurt drew another shiver out of the trembling, lust-drunk Kanker. She snorted at Marie’s armpit, shameless now in her hopeless arousal as Edd filled her ass with his spunk.   
  
With a few final, firm thrusts, Edd finished, pulling out of Lee with a wet _pop._ He squirted the last of his load across her back, spraying her ass with his semen. She slumped into Marie’s arms, the pair rolling over on the bed, groping at each other, their lips locking together intermittently as they jostled for position, each trying to sniff at the other’s steamy armpit.   
  
Edd turned to the last remaining Kanker Sister. May was lying back, propped up against the headboard of the bed, half-naked, her pudgy upper body completely bare. Her arms were folded behind her head, giving Edd a good look at the bushy, blonde hair coating her steamy underarms. Her breasts were fat and plump, heaving in time with her shallow, eager breaths, dotted with sweat. It was plain to see that she was, right from the start, much more eager than her sisters had been.   
  
Edd wasted no time in taking what was offered. He was on May almost the moment he saw her, groping her fat tits, pinching and tugging at her nipples, his face buried in her armpit so he could breathe in her potent, stuffy scent. He licked the hairy crease of her underarm, moaning as he tasted her salty, musky sweat.   
  
May gasped softly, shivering, her body tensing, a conspicuous wet spot appearing in her shorts. She parted her lips, her eyes half-lidded with list, as Edd moved up to kiss her. She could taste herself on his tongue, her sweat salty-sweet as it mingled with his saliva. She could smell her armpit musk on his face, enhancing the already-potent scent hanging in the air. She pushed her tongue into his mouth, letting him suck it, moaning quietly as he kissed her deeply, grinding his body against hers.   
  
Edd squeezed May’s breasts together, squashing the plump, juicy mounds, tweaking her nipples between his fingers. She squeaked in response as he gave her stiff, pink nubs a firm tug, stretching her breasts as he pulled before letting them jiggle back into place. His cock twitched against her wet shorts, grinding against the stain left by her slit. He broke the kiss then, pulling back, leaving May breathless and panting, her cheeks flushed deep red. A strand of saliva hung between their lips for a moment before breaking.   
  
May’s mouth hung open, her tongue out, spit dripping from its tip. Her breaths steamed from her lips, misting in thick puffs of steam, only to be lost in the hazy fog rising from her sweaty, hairy pits. She stared at Edd expectantly, opening her mouth wider, letting her tongue stick out a bit further as she saw him repositioning himself, standing up with his cock in his hand.   
  
“ _Aaahhh…”_ _  
_ _  
_ May opened as wide as she could, eagerly awaiting a taste of Edd’s cock. He didn’t make her wait long. He grabbed hold of her head, one hand on either side, and pushed forward, sliding his shaft into her mouth and down her throat. She gagged slightly as her throat swelled around him, but otherwise didn’t seem to complain. She could taste him, the skin of his prick salty-sweet with his sex. She could taste her sisters, the distinct, muskiness of Marie’s hairy pussy and Lee’s sweaty ass met her tongue. She liked it. Her tongue swished along the underside of Edd’s shaft, and she moaned, her voice wet and bubbly as she choked on him.   
  
Edd started to thrust, leaving May with little time to savor his taste. He was pumping his hips just as quickly as he had with Lee and Marie, fucking May’s throat like it was a pussy. He could smell her pit-stink wafting up, clouding the air around him, hanging thick and musky in the stuffy, warm air. He breathed deep, his lust only intensifying as May’s smell hit his nostrils again. He thrust faster and faster, his cock sliding effortlessly down May’s tight, wet throat over and over again.   
  
May could barely breathe. Her throat bulged rhythmically, swelling in time with Edd’s strokes. Bubbly spit ran down her chin, dripping into her cleavage, leaking all over her fat, jiggling tits. She gurgled wetly with Edd’s thrusts, her arms wrapping around him. She cupped his rear, coaxing him even deeper. He obliged without a second thought.   
  
“ _HRRRK!”_ _  
_ _  
_ May choked, a wet, bubbly gag escaping her stuffed throat as Edd bottomed out. Her eyes rolled up, and she shuddered as his balls came to rest against her chin. He swabbed her throat, his thrusts quick and smooth, his shaft now lodged deep inside. He had no intention of pulling out until he was finished, and May didn’t want him to. She wanted him to fuck her face until she was senseless. She wanted to choke on his cock until she passed out. She moaned, her voice a muffled, scrambled mess of wetness, slurred by spit.   
  
Edd’s balls slapped wetly, rhythmically against May’s chin. He was getting close now. He gasped for air, his breaths shallow and short, as he neared his peak. Whenever he could, he sucked down the steamy haze wafting out of May’s underarms. He couldn’t get enough of the Kankers’ intoxicating pitsweat. It was enough to drive him crazy. One more deep breath was all it took.   
  
A low, drawn-out growl tore its way out of Edd’s throat. He slammed his hips forward, forcing himself balls-deep in May’s throat. She gagged around him, her breath wheezing out of her stuffed lips in a weak, soft gasp. Her eyelids fluttered closed, and her body twitched, her hips bucking as she came. She squirted through her shorts, her quim staining the fabric, a deep-red stain spreading from her crotch, her juices leaking onto the bed. The last thing she felt before passing out was the pulse of Edd’s balls, the swell of his cock in her throat, the warmth of his cum gushing into her stomach.   
  
Edd came deep down May’s throat. Each shot of semen was thick and sticky, causing her throat to bulge obscenely around his shaft. His balls, drenched in warm, runny drool, flexed hard against her chin. His load pumped and pumped out, blasting in thick, hot ropes down May’s throat until, reflexively, she gagged around him. Gooey, white spunk squirted out of her nose, bubbling out and running down her face. Edd pulled out then, stroking his messy, sticky cock and spraying the last of his load across May’s unconscious face. His jizz arced across her flushed cheeks, over her closed eyes, into her open mouth, and into her messy hair, leaving her a sticky, white-painted mess.   
  
Edd wiped his shaft clean with a lock of May’s hair, sneering down at her as he turned his attention back to Lee and Marie. Lee had managed to gain the upper hand, it seemed, and had Marie pinned to the bed. Her face was buried in the sweaty, blue curls of her sister’s armpit, and she shuddered as she ground against her. The girls’ hairy cunts mashed together, and Edd noticed Lee’s lower lips begin to twitch rhythmically just before a gush of warm, sticky girlcum rushed from between her thighs, squirting all over Marie.   
  
Edd grinned, his cock still hard as could be, pulsing as he wrapped his fingers around it. Before the day was through, he was going to make the Kankers regret dragging him into their trailer…   
  
\---   
  
“ _Oh… Ow…_ My head…”   
  
Edd muttered groggily as, slowly, achily, he tried to sit up. His body felt sore all over. Sweat clung to his naked body. The bed sheets stuck to his skin, clinging stubbornly to what he dearly hoped was sweat. He adjusted his hat - the only piece of clothing he still wore - and managed to force himself into a sitting position.   
  
“ _Oh, good lord,”_ Edd murmured, shock suddenly surging through his body.   
  
The Kanker Sisters were lying in a heap around him, their nude bodies drenched in sweat, cum, and each other’s sweet, sticky juices. They were moaning softly, groping at each other, their faces too flushed for Edd to miss the wanton arousal clearly overtaking them. They gasped softly at the sight of Edd, hurrying to present themselves, kneeling neatly at the foot of the bed, their hands clasped over their hairy crotches.   
  
“Wh- What _happened_ last night?!” Edd stammered. “Oh, goodness, I- I’m _so_ sorry! I- I wasn’t myself… I shouldn’t have-,”   
  
“Can it, lover boy!” Lee interrupted.   
  
“Yeah, quit yapping!” May chirped.   
  
“Don’t you _dare_ apologize for that crazy dicking!” Marie purred.   
  
Edd blinked slowly, his gaze passing over the three naked women. They were eyeing him up eagerly, barely able to look away from his flaccid cock.   
  
“What’s going on here?” Edd asked, almost afraid of the answer.   
  
Marie filled him in on the details.   
  
“What’s going on,” she began, crawling toward Edd. “Is that you gave us the best fucking of our lives! And then some!”   
  
“I can’t remember the last time I felt so good!” Lee added, her voice shaky and excited.   
  
“I never thought I wanted to get pregnant,” May chimed in. “But when I felt you cum inside me… It was _so_ good! I can’t believe we waited so long to make you knock us all up!”   
  
“Y- You mean you’re _all_ …”   
  
Edd trailed off, his cheeks turning bright red. The Kankers giggled, circling him, peppering his flushed cheeks with quick little kisses. Their hands trailed over his nude body, gradually inching down toward his crotch. He could only sit there, stunned with disbelief, the realization that he had impregnated all three women slowly setting in. Somehow, though, he didn’t feel the dread he might have expected. Instead, he felt his cock stiffening, growing slowly to its full size in the Kanker Sisters’ hands.   
  
“We’re _pretty_ sure we’re all knocked up,” Marie breathed into Edd’s ear. “But… If you wanna make _sure…”_ _  
_ _  
_ She raised her arm. Her sisters followed suit. Edd found himself inhaling, breathing in the fresh, musky stink of the three Kankers’ armpits. His cock throbbed fully to life, stiffening instantly in response to the steamy, stuffy scent flooding his nostrils.   
  
“Why don’t you hang around for round two?”   
  
The sisters’ voices overlapped, fading into sly, playful giggles as they set upon Edd, eager to begin the first day of their lives with their new boyfriend...


End file.
